Phenomenon
by VanSloan
Summary: 3 myseterious men were following Kate and her boyfriend during thier planetarium trip and soon reveals Jared's true identity will true love still flow inside the 2 teens hearts? Please read XD


**A/N: HEYA!! THIS IS ME AGAIN AND JUST WANTED TO POST A LIL STORY I DID FOR MY CLASS ASSIGNMENT AN I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I MADE THIS STORY SO NO DISCLAIMER AND THIS IS THE MAIN CHARACTER'S POINT OF YOU KK. BYE! OH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Phenomenon

It was our school fieldtrip to the planetarium and my boyfriend was very excited of visiting the place especially with me. He told me how he loved looking at the night sky when he was young and how he gazed upon each constellation every night. When we arrive at our destination, we got off the bus and he suddenly held onto my hand.

"Let's go, before they get the good spots." he said joyfully.

I felt happy being with him, it is like being with an overjoyed puppy. As we entered the planetarium it was dim, I looked up and found the stars glistening. Jared had found the perfect area for us to lie in, but before that, I felt like someone was watching us. I looked to the side and spotted two men staring at us intensively then later one with the striped beret was whispering into the man with a black trilby.

"Kate, lie here with me." Jared tugged on my shirt. I completely directed all my attention to Jared and lost my interest on the two strangers. Looking up the projected ceiling with shootings stars and falling meteorites it felt soothing and relaxing. Students were awing and girls giggling delightfully sounded as if we were outside stargazing and I find it very exciting.

"Isn't this cool? The real thing is much more amazing I say, enormous and…" Jared stopped for a moment and I felt his warm hand petting against mine then finished his sentence,

"Romantic am I right?" he said in a loving tone.

My heart felt heavy when he said that and I could really tell I was turning red due to the amount of pressure inside me.

"Aww, my baby girl is blushing isn't she? How cute is that!" he chuckled at me. We could hear footsteps coming towards us and as we looked up, we saw our chemistry teacher giving us a strict look later warned us about the place not being a honeymoon trip and that we have to let go of our hands. As she, left I looked at Jared and he looked at me for a moment, then soon we started to laugh at each other.

For twenty minutes of lying down on the soft futon-like carpet and the lectures of the astronomers, we got up and stretched our bodies, I could hear a faint cracking on Jared's joints, and then he stretched his arms apart and yawns. I then started to yawn after him and he patted my head with a grin. As we left the area to explore the other a labs, Jared asked me if I wanted to eat dinner at his place tonight since his mom would be making spinach fettuccini and steak for dinner and I happily agree as long as I inform my mom and dad about it. Jared and I were walking to the meteor rocks display looking at each rock carefully, but all of a sudden I felt the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise and I felt an uncomfortable presence. I looked to the side and for a moment, I saw a man with a black coat and a green X topper staring at Jared. When the man noticed my presence, he blinked once and then walked away from where he was. For some reason I felt that strange feeling again with the two other men. Why do I feel like someone is watching us? We left the building for lunch and we decided to eat at the cafeteria. It was quite around and Jared noticed the silent atmosphere and asked,

"What's wrong?"

I snapped back to reality and looked at his dark brown eyes with an anxious expression then I answered,

"Nothing's wrong, so what were you saying?" I hid part of my emotions. He started pinching both my cheeks and pouted,

"Sweetie, she looks all gloomy what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that's all Boo, now let go my cheeks are going to loose their elasticity." I muffled to him as he tried to lighten the mood. I do not know, should I tell him the truth? Or am I just being too paranoid?

It was time to go back to the bus and before going, I saw the same man with the striped beret at the planetarium. I guess I am paranoid; I should not be looking at him. I held on to Jared's hand tightly and looked down trying to ignore that person. As soon as we passed by him, he whispered the strangest code ever.

"74R-30." he said.

I looked back at the man after passing by and saw him putting his glasses on then walk away. 74R-30 what did that mean? Was it some kind of code that he was telling me? I don't even know him! Getting on the bus and taking our seats I ponder for moment while looking at the small window, maybe I just need to relax, I mean it's just one day it is over by the time we get back from school. I know it for sure it is just coincidence. I said for myself repeatedly. My eyes for some reason started to feel heavy and I just couldn't keep them up so I knew I was sleepy so I slept on Jared's shoulders for the rest of the ride.

Class was finish for the day and after informing my parents that I would be at Jared's place for the rest of the night, I was lying on his bed half a sleep and I felt really tired that I just want to go to bed as soon as possible. Jared was on the computer doing his homework and to end the silence between us, he asked,

"Kate, are you feeling well?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes and looked at his back and answered,

"Just sleepy for some reason I believe. Sorry, for making you worried about me." I got up the bed and sat with my legs cross. Jared came to the bed and kissed my forehead and said,

"It's okay sweetie, you looked a bit tense and stressed out during the trip and you worried me."

It was dinnertime and eating with Jared's family was fun that I was feeling much better then ever. Since Jared was the only child in the family it felt like a very warm atmosphere where everyone was fun loving. After dinner, I helped his mom with the dishes while Jared was outside with his dad.

"So how was your trip to the planetarium?" Mrs. Thornton asked while she was washing the plates and I was drying them.

"It was really nice, Jared seem to love the planetarium." I answered politely and forgot about the three men with the strange hats.

"That's good to hear, he really loves to watch the stars and the planets." she nodded as she handed me each plate. We heard a door slammed and the both of us looked back and saw Jared looking so excited and cried excitedly,

"Kate you got to see this! It's amazing! Mom, come see!"

We all went out of the house and as my eyes widen from the view, it was indeed amazing. Jared crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around me possessively and whispered to my ears,

"A meteor shower is amazing isn't it? What a phenomenon."

It was around 9:30 P.M. and we were both lying on a blanket watching bits of meteors flying down from the sky.

"74R-30" I whispered unknowingly.

"What did you say?" Jared turned his head from the side and looked at me.

"Uh, it's some kind of code thing I remember." I answered.

"From what?" he asked curiously.

"This guy with a weird hat just blurted out of nowhere before we were leaving the university." I answered truthfully.

Jared turned forward then slightly squinted his eyes and whispered,

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I do not know." I replied bewilderedly.

I felt his hand cupped into mine and he asked,

"How much do you love me?"

"More than anything that even words can't explain it." I answered. I didn't know where he was getting at and he continued on asking,

"Do you think nothing can get in between us?" I rolled my eyes and pinched his nose and replied,

"Jared, you crazy bear of course I _believe _nothing, and I meant nothing can get in between us."

I really love my Jared no matter what and nothing can change that, not even God himself. A few minutes later, we heard bushes rustling wildly and thought of it was a raccoon.

"That's one big raccoon." Jared pointed out. We got off our feet and looked closely to see what it was and he turned his flashlight on and pointed the beam of light at the bush.

"Who's there?" Jared yelled. The bushes stopped rustling and something big and dark came out. As Jared aim the light to it, it was the same three men at the university that I started to gasp and hide behind him.

"So we finally meet again." the striped beret said as well as the one with the green X shaped topper said,

"It's been seventeen years since we last saw you 74R-30." the man in the beret had blonde hair and behind his glasses with azure eyes with a thin yet fit body. The one with the topper looked like the stoic type, tall and serious looking. And lastly,

"I don't think he remembers his name." the man with the black trilby answered out while he was fixing the sleeve on his wrist.

"What the heck are you talking about? This is our property I have the right to call the police for trespassing." Jared said seriously as I hid behind him.

74R-30, just what is that and why are they calling my boyfriend that? I felt frighten and helpless I didn't know what to do and let those three strangers call him that.

"He has amnesia remember, of course he won't remember a thing." the topper scoffed at the two. The topper and the beret looked at the trilby to give out some signal and the trilby nodded.

The trilby pulled out a small round gadget in his palm pressed a blue button in the middle. All of a sudden a quick pressure blew Jared and me to the ground and a beam of light appeared on the device. With that device we could see an aurora brightening and tiny stars twinkling.

"What is this?" I asked Jared as I held close to him to the ground.

"This was your home planet before it was destroyed by the Crimsonians." the trilby explained. Jared and I did not comprehend what he was say, Jared's home planet? Wasn't he born here? I asked myself, Jared looked really shocked as he spotted a navy blue planet and the three strange men continued.

"You were code name, 74R-30 and your ability was to create and organize the stars and the meteors of the galaxy. You are also known as the blue-bloodied Prince Xenon of Sapphiria."

"I think you are mistaken by another person." Jared stood up.

"Our evidence is the dark mark on your left arm with your name on it in our language." he said.

This shocked both of us and it made us wonder about their knowledge about Jared's birthmark. Are they really aliens from another planet.

"Seventeen years ago, there was a battle between the Crimsonians and the Sapphirians. Unfortunately we were at our midst of loosing and being conquered by them. But our leader, your father King Ansem didn't want you to be involve in the war yet until you are ready. Just an infant the king and the queen decided to protect you by putting you in capsule where I was ordered to erase your memories as a Sapphirian and transported you to this planet. Regrettably the heir of the throne could not remember anything what happen to the planet and was settled here and was given to a sincere couple of humans." the man with the beret finished off.

"Crimsonians…there leader was Valdox wasn't it." Jared muttered silently and the three men looked really shocked. The three bow to him and said,

"My prince it's good to have you back." the topper said. I looked at Jared and noticed a small bead on his forehead glowing sapphire blue that I let out a gasp.

"My prince we want you back immediately, the king had passed away and we must fight back at the Crimsonians and kill their leader." the trilby said.

Like in a trance he was I got really worried and called him out,

"Jared, are you really…" I stopped for a moment and found his eyes turning dark as a sapphire gem. I went to hold onto him but he looked at me with someone I do not know.

"My prince we must go." the topper advised.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I didn't know what to do but to hold onto the boy I'm in love with and known for years. My tears would form from my eyes and cascade down pleading,

"Please don't go….don't leave me."

"I'm sorry." is what I heard from him and when I looked at him he placed his lips on my forehead and whispered,

"Someday I'll find you, my beautiful phenomenon." before I knew it my world faded into the light.


End file.
